


Bonnie and Clyde

by wemightfall



Series: The Adventures of Bonnie and Clyde [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Nines and Gavin becoming a crime duo, Robbery, like so much banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Nines realizes Gavin is about to rob a supermarket and decides the man could use some help.





	Bonnie and Clyde

Nines had met Gavin Reed for the first time at the police station of all places.  
Connor had insisted on Nines accompanying him for a day to see if police work would be something for him - it wasn’t.  
The other Android seemed to feel responsible for him, trying to make sure that Nines would learn to feel comfortable in his deviancy.  
He supposed that was nice of him, but Nines didn’t need and frankly didn’t _want_ him to care.

Nines was standing in the breakroom with Hank and Connor, as Detective Reed entered the room.  
He sneered upon seeing Nines and grumbled something about how he wished all Androids would just fucking drop dead already.  
Nines hadn’t bothered to comment, but he _did_ trip Gavin up, as the man wanted to leave the room again, coffee in hand.  
Gavin had cursed loudly, his coffee spilled on the floor.  
Connor had insisted Nines couldn’t just keep doing things like that and they had left.  
Nines honestly didn’t think he’d see Gavin again after that.

They ran into each other again however, a few days after that. Nines met Gavin in a supermarket. He supposed the human was there because he needed food. Nines on the other hand was there because Connor had insisted learning how to do grocery shopping was an important part of ‘becoming human’.  
Nines actually had no interest in doing so, he didn’t _want_ to be human and if he should ever find to like a human, they could probably manage to do their own groceries.

He bumped into the other man, as he walked down the aisle. There was a chance that might have happened on purpose, but in his defense, half the grocery aisle was packed full of unopened boxes, that one could _easily_ stumble over. 

The detective cursed loudly, as he fell to the ground, almost knocking over some of the boxes.  
As he saw who had run into him, Gavin started grumbling even more.

“What the fuck is your problem, tin can?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Detective.”  
Nines held out a hand, to help Gavin back up, but the man refused, getting back to his feet alone, very ungracefully.

“Whatever”, he grumbled, trying to leave the grocery store fast.  
Nines saw a flash of a gun, holstered in Gavin’s Jeans and raised an eyebrow.

“That isn’t your service pistol”, he commented.  
Gavin Reed rolled his eyes.  
“None of your fucking business, idiot.”  
Nines scanned the contents of the backpack Gavin was carrying.  
“I must say, robbing a supermarket in the middle of the day is such a stupid idea, even I didn’t think you capable of it.”  
“Stop talking like you know me”, he grumbled, turning around and walking outside of the store. He had hoped the Android would leave him alone after that, but of course he had no such luck. The thing followed him to his car and got into the passenger seat, as he opened it. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
“I feel that question might be more appropriate for you, Detective.”  
Gavin sighed.  
“How come you’re not on your way to tell Connor and Hank yet?”  
Nines shrugged.  
“Why would I?”  
Gavin eyed the Android next to him.  
“You’re fucking weird.”  
After a moment of pause, he added:  
”What’s your name?”  
“Nines.”  
“Gavin.”  
Another pause.

“What the fuck kind of name is Nines anyway?”  
Nines shrugged.  
“Connor’s idea. I didn’t want to pick a name, so he decided a nickname would do for now.”  
Gavin actually laughed out loud a bit.  
“Of course that was Connor’s idea.”  
He seemed to think for a moment.

“Hey, how about Bonnie? You could join me in crime doing and we could be like Bonnie and Clyde.”  
Nines’s LED spun yellow for a second, before he answered.  
“Please, I’d clearly be Clyde.”  
Gavin sneered.  
“In your dreams, maybe.”  
“Additionally, I’d prefer to not be killed by a bullet hail.”  
Gavin sighed.  
“You’re really no fun at all, _Nines_.”

“Also, Bonnie and Clyde would imply that we are in some form of romantic relationship.”  
“Is this how Androids flirt?”  
“Do you want it to be flirting?”  
Gavin let his head sink against the window.  
“Nines, if you don’t shut up, I’m gonna shoot you.”  
“Kinky.”  
“Oh, for fucks sake.” 

“Care to tell me now why you would rob a supermarket without a mask or any planning? You’re a detective, you can’t be this stupid.”  
“Maybe I wanted to get caught”; he mumbled.  
“So you are stupid.”  
Gavin looked like he would have shot him, if he wasn’t too tired to reach for his gun.

“No. Maybe. Can’t afford my rent. Deep in debt. Figured jail might be as good a way out as any.”  
“Of course, that’s the only logical conclusion.”  
“I hate Androids.”

“Noted. Now, do you want some help with this or -”  
“I ask again, what is -””  
“Wrong with me? Yeah, we already had that. I’ve never robbed anyone before, seems like an interesting expierience.”  
“You do realize, we go to jail if we -”  
“I’ve also never been to jail before.”

Gavin sighed.  
“Fine, what is your plan?”  
“First of all, we’re trying _not_ to get caught. If we get enough money together to pay off your debt, there’s no need for you to go to jail. How deep are you in debt?”  
“Around 5000 dollars?”  
“What the fuck did you do?”  
“None of your business, tin can.”

“You know, considering I’m gonna be your partner in crime, you could try to be at least a little nicer.”  
“Fine. None of your business, Bonnie.”  
Nines rolled his eyes, before explaining his plan to Gavin.  
They waited until the evening, sitting in the car next to each other, Gavin scrolling through his phone, Nines watching kitten videos in his head.  
As the sun had finally set, they got out of the car, walking for quite a few minutes. Nines hacked into the system of one of the self driving vehicles and got into it, Gavin on the passenger seat. 

Gavin reached into his backpack, taking out another gun and handed it to Nines.  
“You’re sure, you know how -”  
“I was literally programmed to do that.”  
“I doubt that this is what your creators had in mind.”

Nines decided not to comment on that, driving them through the city fast, but not so fast, it would be too obvious. They stopped near a small gas station. Nines got out of the car and waited for Gavin to leave the car as well.  
The man put a ski mask over his face.  
Nines deactivated his skin, the white plastic underneath all that remained.

“Fuck that's weird.”  
“You say that like you weren't about to rob a supermarket just to get caught.”  
“I'm regretting already that I agreed for you to come along”, Gavin mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“If you'd rather I -”  
“Listen, prick -”

Nines rolled his eyes, as he made sure his gun was loaded - it was - and told the Detective to be quiet.  
They moved quickly, walking to the gas station, guns at the ready.  
Gavin and Nines stepped inside the gas station.

Nines told the cashier to put the money into Gavin’s backpack, while pointing a gun at her. The girl looked young, perhaps a college student and terrified out of her mind.  
Nines wanted to tell her she didn’t have any reason to be, he wasn’t actually gonna shoot her, but he had a feeling she wouldn’t be comforted either way.

The girl had filled the backpack in a few seconds and they left the store again, getting into the car and driving fast away through the night.  
As they were far enough away, Gavin and Nines got out of the car, walking instead, leaving the car behind.  
They stopped in a small alleyway, Gavin leaning against the bricks and taking a few deep breaths.

“Hm. That was fun.”  
“Did I already tell you that you’re weird or -”  
Nines rolled his eyes, as he took a look into Gavin’s backpack.  
“Not enough to pay off your debt yet, perhaps we have to do this sometime soon again.”  
Gavin groaned.

“You’re enjoying this way too much, _Bonnie_.”  
“I still think I would be Clyde.”  
“Are you gonna shut up for a minute if I let you be Clyde?”  
“Probably not.”  
“And here I thought there couldn’t be an Android that would be more insufferable than Connor.”  
“Shut up, Clyde”, Nines said, but there was a small smile on his face.


End file.
